rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Yowie
The Habitat Mossflower is home to many creatures, secluded and hidden in the Hinterlands, this utopia of game and vibrant scenery makes tracking a simple task, and provides meals almost twice the size of any other. Elk, wolves and hares are the first stunning specimens you see, which also makes the predators formidable threats. Gryphons, kobolds and owlbeasts have also taken residence here, aswell as the conflicting trolls and dwarves. Ogres have also settled in the mountaintops, causing a second battleground between the protective, mysterious wendigo; the clash of both monstrous humanoids creating avalanches and the echoes of both races scream across the plains. The wendigo of Mossflower are no exception to the increasing size, easily reaching eight feet tall and developing rather unusual differences. Their horns curl forwards slightly like a goat or ram, and their bottom jaw develops rather large tusks that protrude and reach their top lip. The fur of a Mossflower wendigo is generally of better quality, a deep brown, pitch black or stunning white and at the end of their fingers they weild longer and deadlier claws. Unable to use a breath weapon, be it poison or frost, they have developed a strange habit of throwing projectiles. Regularly bones or rocks, as they are unable of creating weapons. The most formidable of all the Mossflower wendigo is an individual named 'Old Yowie'. His age is unknown, and many rumours have been formed over the decades. If it is the same animal, or his violent offspring is also a mystery that nobody has ever been brave enough to investigate. Old mothers and Noonvale scholars have many stories and artist's renderings of the formidable beast, but none of them seem to be close to the truth. Some even speculate if he is actually a wendigo, or some beast shaped by the titans eons before, claiming he is the 'Judgement of the Mountains' and protects the fabled Treasure of the Shapers deep underground. The only clues to hint that Yowie exists is the bloodstained caves of his rivalling wendigo brethren, the signs of looting as he steals the stockpiled treasure, the half-eaten corpse, and the telltale signs of his visit. The most common is his light tan fur, being the only wendigo in Mossflower with such a strange coloration. Appearance Old Yowie is distinctive by his size, horns and coloration of his fur. The quality of his coat is the point of envy, his surrounding prey and easy lifestyle increasing both the quality and growth rate of the beast. His beard-like mane is large and bushy, resembling that of a dwarf and his horns are adorned with stolen treasures and shinies, the massing amount of gold and jewels from not-so-lucky adventurers and rat-faced kobolds stockpiling in the beast's lair. He towers at nine feet, three feet taller than the wendigo of the Hillsbrad Foothills, and is only a foot under the largest species: ice thistles of Winterspring. Weighing 1,300 pounds and with claws seven inches long, he is a formidable opponent for hunters and predators alike. Several scars are scattered on his body, blood coats his tusks and horns, and his fur has gathered the powder and specks of subterranean minerals, making his coat shine like starlight when the sun beams bright enough, radiating many glittering lights as he walks. What has caused such a radical difference between species is unknown, but too difficult to determine accurately. It may be caused by the radical difference of location, the secluded region causing parallel evolution that has created both physical and mental differences. These stunning theories must be investigated further, and a seperate specimen must be found alive. Territory It has been rumoured that Old Yowie lives in a whole network of underground caves, his territory spanning many miles. Leading to the safe protection of the frozen peaks, and opening up into the bountiful woodlands where he hunts most of his prey. There are many openings that have been titled "Offering Pits", where those who wish to appease or delay Yowie's hunting provides a small collection of treasures and food. He currently resides in a haven called Mossflower, hunting elk, wolves, straying trolls, kobolds, dwarves, or even another wendigo that he has forced out of it's home. Yowie was not the first yeti to assume residence in Mossflower, but his ferocity has claimed him territory and led to the deaths of many of his own kind. Many trolls and kobolds have led to giving him peace offerings, as to calm his insatiable appetite, which has stopped many attacks but has also aided the growth of the infamous Yowie. Though his attacks and raids are rare as it is, the only things the beast seems to fear and leave be are the ogres of the Ashenspire Tribe high in the mountains, and the dwarves of Noonvale, whom many believe he protects, as many trolls that try to attack or loot the village are soon mowed down by a fierce "Beast Man". Though this speculation is incorrect, as the trolls simply stray too close to the caves that he dwells inside. Many hunters try and claim his precious hide, and some have been closer than most, but many of these attempts result in a grisly and painful death. If a hunter, or a group of hunters, is able to corner or ensnare the beast he mysteriously disappears, retreating into the expanse and labyrinth of his cave network, and the brave hunters that pursue him are either ambushed or disemboweled by the other underground residents. Titles and Names Old Yowie is the most famous name used to refer to the beast. The childish, Low Common, and guttural-sounding name provided by the kobolds, as they scream "Yowie!" as he tortures and devours them for blood sport. But there are a few others, provided by many of the residents of Mossflower's woodlands: - Gutrip the Cruel - Momo - Ratcatcher - Gar the Hoarder - Judgment of the Mountains - Earth Dweller Category:Mossflower Category:Back story Category:Yeti